customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening and Closing to Barney in Outer Space 2004 VHS
Here is the Opening & Closing to Barney In Outer Space 2004 VHS. Opening Order: # Hit Entertainment FBI Warning # Hit Entertainment Interpol Warning (Taken from: Thomas & Friends: Songs from the Station 2005 VHS) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2003-2006) (Taken from: The Wiggles: Live Hot Potatoes 2005 VHS) # Barney Developments Promo (2003-2004) (Taken from: Barney's Night Before Christmas 2003 VHS) # The Barney Boogie Music Video (Taken from: Barney's Movin & Groovin 2004 VHS) # Please Stay Tuned Screen (2003-2004) (Taken from: Barney: Let's Pretend With Barney 2004 VHS) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) (Taken from: Barney's Christmas Star 2002 VHS) # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4 Version) (1998 Version) # Barney in Outer Space Title Card (1998 Version) # Opening Program (2002 Version) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Adventure Song #Mr. Star #The Rocket Song #Floating Together So Free #Way Up in Outer Space #Hey Diddle Diddle #The Sun #We Are Little Robots #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Laugh With Me! #No Matter Where They Are #Help Protect the Earth #I Love You Closing Order: # Barney In Outer Space Ending Credits (1998) # Barney and Me Contest Winners Commercial (Taken from: Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun 2003 VHS) # Barney's Move N’ Groove Dance Mat Commercial (Taken from: Barney's Christmas Star 2002) # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun Trailer (Taken from: Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue) # The Wiggles: Space Dancing Trailer (Taken from: Barney's Night Before Christmas 2003 VHS) # Rubbadubbers: Here Comes the Rubbadubbers Trailer (Taken from: Bob the Builder: Scoop's Favorite Adventures 2004 DVD) # Kipper: Fun in the Sun Trailer (Taken from: Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun 2003) # Angelina Ballerina: Friends Forever Trailer (Taken from: Barney Songs from the Park 2003 VHS) # Bob the Builder: Tool Power Trailer (Taken from: Bob the Builder: Dig Lift Haul 2004 VHS) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2003-2006) (Taken from: Barney: Can You Sing That Song? 2005 VHS) Trivia *This home video marks the first appearance of Miss Kepler. *David Joyner returns to performing Barney in this video after Let's Eat''.'' *These releases also included the theatrical trailer for Barney's Great Adventure. *The robot is played by Pia Manalo (the actress that plays Min) for this video. *Filming for this home video December 1996. *The Barney costume in "Pennies, Nickels, Dimes". *This is the very last Barney video to feature the 1997 Veggietales version of the Lyrick Studios logo. *This is the only Dozecian Barney video to feature the NASA logo. *Barney doesn't talk to Miss Kepler until "Barney's Halloween Party". *The Lyrick Studios 1997 Veggietales logo is shown after the Barney's Great Adventure theatrical trailer, but not after the Please Stay Tuned bumper. *This is the first home video/episode for the 1997 version of Season 1's I Love You not to be shortened since Season 1. Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney 2004 VHS Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on March 9, 2004 Category:2004 VHS